etomfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox
Tye's Early Story, 2007-2008 Tye started playing Roblox in 2007 as Fenly. He gave the account to his brother and created Tyecon. He enlisted in the Roblox war as a UCR soldier, and as Hinoa was allied with X-101st Tye fought against Snap with muskets in trenches. The UCR had problems with it's leadership so Tye left and joined Snap as he was fun to fight against. Tye was placed under the command of "Commander of the Air Force" Alex Berlow, who admin abused him into shape. He single handedly held Sasuke and his forces out of Fort Miranda, until Alex Berlow arrived and chased them off. He rose through the ranks quickly. Snaggga, and his evolution into Kenji Masa, 2008-2011 Snaggga joined Roblox in 2008. He joined Hinoa was placed under the command of Tyecon, who taught him how to fly. In 2011 when Chairman Snap became a massive weaboo Snaggga changed his name to Kenji Masa, to fit the weaboo theme. The Rise of EmperorRoblox, April 2010 Emperor join Roblox in 2008. Alex Berlow and Tyecon would often hangout at Tecmag's Medieval Roleplay place. One day Alex Berlow met EmperorRoblox at that place. EmperorRoblox showed Berlow the college he was building. Berlow, who was impressed ran to tell the Hinoan group about him and invited him in. Emp in order to gain power created the clan FESTIVAL and a college made for training Hinoan troops. Emp, being an asian at the height of Snap's Weabooism was promoted to even higher than Tyecon for this. The Emperor vs Tyecifur, July 2010 Emperor continued his craft of building, and created a heavenly place with floating islands. At the top of the place was a cube he called the Keycube. Tyecon, angry about Emperor taking his rank put on a necromancer suit and invaded this place, corrupting it with dark magic. Emperor with the help of Vice Chairman Heavy who founded the Crusader Military fought against the newly dubbed Tyecifur. Tyecifur stole a piece of the Keycube and created a evil version of the Keycube, and hid it away under the mountain island between West and East Hinoa. Reverie Technology, Nov 2010 FESTIVAL had all but became obsolete as Hinoa hosted regular training with naval warfare in Snap's places. Emp created Reverie Technology, a company like clan that would create vehicles and weapons for Hinoa. Tyecon, Kenji, and Emp made great strides in Roblox science, and became close friends. Enough to start using XFire to voice chat. ''Reverie Technology's headquarters was built into an inactive volcano on and island between West and East Hinoa. ''Doom 3 is considered Tyecifur's corruption leaking into the Reverie labs. United Confederation of Liberation, April 2011 While Tye, Kenji, and Emp were tired of Snap's Weaboo based dictatorship and since he didn't come on often, they decided to make their own nation. Snap eventually gave in and allied us. Later on Emp was voted to become the Prime Minister of Hinoa. United Confederation of Leon, July 2012 While Tye, Kenji, and Emp had been playing Minecraft Snap decided that his friend YMD should become the new chairman of Hinoa. Emp being the Prime Minister at the time was angry that the position wasn't going to him. YMD had never like Emp's group. The United Confederation of Leon was created to take down YMD. Tyecon created an alt account, KuroSutoka13 named after the leader of TVO. Kenji and Tyecon were to fire ceremonial rifles, which then Tye slipped the alt account a rifle. The gun's were to slow and inaccurate to fire from a rooftop and Tye couldn't do the ceremony and micro the alt account at once. Having to run into building and fire at close range, the alt was taken down by well armed bodyguards. Emp was called to trial for treason. Omniverse having been formed in Minecraft at the time, was brought in to help. The Trinity Republic acted as judge and jury, and Kenji acted as his lawyer and presented a strong case, but as confessed by the judge later it was rigged. The unknown parts of the crowd started to fire and we ushered Emp into the backroom with riot shields, and escaped. A war was then raged, mainly fought by Tye and Kenji with the help of random rebels. Reverie Revived and Leaving for Trinity, 2012 In order to make the UCL seem like a real clan Kenji and Tye revived Reverie under the UCL, and made tons of neat things. Tired of fighting a war with barely any people Kenji and Tye joined the Trinity Republic and fought with them for awhile. Nostalgia and Ruin, 2013 Emp and Tye visit Roblox again to see how it's changed, and see that Hinoa is pretty much dead. Other Roblox Events Max0r's Journey While this all had happened, Max0r had been playing the game as a faction which had actually previously fought Tye and Emp, known as The Vaktovian Empire. Max0r was considered one of the most loyal soldiers, and shortly after joining, soared up the ranks until he became a Colonel after The Great Battle of Rooney. From there he led multiple offensives and battles, mostly against the enemies of General Korvak, until he eventually left the group, and never returned.Category:Games Category:Lore